


The flower shop boy.

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Klancetober 2018, M/M, i took an inktober one but am doing it for writing, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: really short, sweet drabble





	The flower shop boy.

On the corner of Silvera Street in the city of Altea you can find a flower shop. The man that owned the flower shop was often away on extravagant business trips and often left his niece, Allura, In charge. Allura ran the shop with the help of two workers, Hunk and Lance. Hunk took care of the flowers and made sure that they all grew to be beautiful, while, Lance cleaned the shop. 

On one particular morning when the sun was streaming through the windows, painting the shop in iridescent light, a boy sat on a park bench opposite the shop caught Lance's eye. The boy was sat there, reading through a book. His black hair was tied back into a low ponytail and his violet eyes traveled across the pages of the book, fully enthralled in what he was reading. 

Lance was snapped out of his daze when Hunk patted him on the back. "You okay man? You looked a little spaced out." Hunk questioned him, his brown eyes alight with concern. 

Lance shook his head with a smirk playing at his lips, "Don't worry Hunk, I'm fine." 

Hunk's look of concern followed Lance as he walked back to the mop that was lying on the floor to continue cleaning. Eventually Hunk forgot about it. 

When Lance next looked up he saw that the boy was still there, he was still transfixed in his book. Lance couldn't see the title but he wondered what could have the boys attention. Lance was so caught up in his own thoughts he almost missed when the boy looked up and caught Lance staring at him. For a moment they both seemed frozen in time, in their own little bubble. Lance had what was either the best or the worst idea of his life. He was going to take a flower to the pretty boy sat on the bench. 

When Lance first signed up to the shop he had to sit through an hour lecture from Coran and Allura about the symbolism about different flowers, and damn right he was going to use this to his advantage today. Lance turned away from the pretty boy, and grabbed a single peach rose. 

"I'll be back in a minute guys." Lance said to Allura and Hunk before stepping outside and crossing the street to the pretty boy. 

He sat down on the bench next to the pretty boy, the boy had glanced at him as he walked across the road so he knew that he was there. 

"What are you reading?" Lance asked hesitantly, he wasn't so sure this was a good idea now. What if the guy was like actually 50? What if he mugged him? Will Lance get murdered? 

The boy looked up at him, those indigo eyes stared into his soul and alluded to something amazing. "You're the boy from the flower shop!" The boy blurted, in all honesty the boy was as nervous as Lance. He had the exact same thoughts running through his head as Lance did. 

The fact that Lance was extremely cute wasn't helping the situation.

"Indeed I am, but you can just call me Lance." 

"Lance. That suits you. I'm Keith." The boy, Keith, felt a lot less nervous now. Surely a serial killer wouldn't tell someone their name right? 

Lance shuffled a little where he sat, "so, what are you reading?" 

Keith internally facepalmed, of course he would choose this day to read a book about Mothman, "Uh, nothing interesting." 

"Come on man!" Lance groaned, "everything is interesting in one way or another." 

Keith shook his head, "Nah-uh not this."

Lance pouted and Keith's gay thoughts went wild.

Suddenly, Lance had the idea of a lifetime. "I'll trade you this flower." Lance brandished the flower like it was a precious artifact, "For... the title of your book."

Keith sputtered, "Well... If you throw in your phone number you've got yourself a deal"

Lance felt his heart explode in his chest, "Deal."

"Oh no, now I've got to give you the title." Keith wanted to bury himself.

Lance rolled his eyes, "Unless it's fifty shades of grey it can't be that bad."

Keith groaned, "Alright, but just because I want that phone number."

Keith bookmarked the page and handed it to Lance face down. He took the rose from Lance and fiddled with it around his fingers. While Lance laughed about what Keith was reading about they both knew that this would be the start of something beautiful.


End file.
